


The Melting King

by Minty (AMintyDyad)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cat and Mouse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hungry Rey, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren feeds Rey, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is sometimes nice, Maybe a Solo thing, POV Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Rey faints a lot, Rey is fiesty, at least in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintyDyad/pseuds/Minty
Summary: She was some parts scrawny and some parts unruly, with a wild look in her eyes. Like some flighty creature he had cornered and was free to poke at with a stick. So he did just that, poke."A dirty little beggar girl?"Her sneer was like an electric whip that struck him perfectly. A flick went to his right brow for a second. Again, he felt these reactions but futile to do anything about it. He hummed in delight just from seeing her bare her teeth with a snarl on her lips. She was very much alive and refused to be seen as anything less.___Kylo Ren is a verbal bully and kind of a bully, did he ever really talk to girls? I guess not since he's been away at war for so long. So what happens when a virgin tyrant returns home to find a mouthy thief. Maybe she stole his heart too.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, here were are on another series. Truthfully its therapeutic to start new stories, not that I quit the old ones. I actually have another story I'm working on. I've fine tuned this one, I hope its just as much enjoyable reading as it was writing it.

He felt it before he knew what was happening to him, a little tug that flicked like an itch near the corner of his mouth. A small tidbit of a reaction on his otherwise stoic face. "What do we have _here_?" His eyes settled on the contour of her tanned sweetheart face that could have used a wash judging by the amount of dust that covered parts of her hair. 

She was some parts scrawny and some parts unruly, with a wild look in her eyes. Like some flighty creature he had cornered and was free to poke at with a stick. So he did just that, poke. 

"A dirty little _beggar_ girl?" 

Her sneer was like an electric whip that struck him perfectly. A flick went to his right brow for a second. Again, he felt these reactions but futile to do anything about it. He hummed in delight just from seeing her bare her teeth with a snarl on her lips. She was very much alive and refused to be seen as anything less. 

A wisp of a woman who had beaten one of his men senseless with her staff. She had found these intruders in her home and nearly upon her person. A normal looking man later known as Luther with short cut hair had followed her home and admittedly, Rey had gotten the best of him. The trap was laid and set. He dove toward the bed assuming she was there by the outline in the thin bedding and struck him in the back of his head with her staff when he overextended coming up with a lump and an empty hand.

He fell to the ground crying out from the blow, he slumped and turned around but was too slow to block the next strike against his temple. He swore, vicious. Now he was stunned, his vision threatening to go black and he hollered for her to stop. His arm shot up to block the next two blows and on her last strike he grabbed her staff when she was too slow or sluggish to strike again. She released it and ran, attenpting to duck toward a small hole in the wall and she was almost free.

Until _he_ caught her by her neck, as she yelped in surprise. 

If he didn't have help, things would have gone a lot differently for Rey. But luck.. Never seemed to fortune her and now she was stuck as more men entered in. One stood by the door and the other waited outside. The worst was the one that was both equal parts wide and tall, the leader of the black clad pack, who held her back.

She wouldn't be dissuaded and did little to chill her temper, even if her friends had told her it was going to get her killed. Her small hands were made into fist and she struggled, vainly and to the amusement of this brood of a man. He gave a low chuckle, muttering _So much fight_ and deflected her punches with _ease_.

Part of Rey knew it was impossible, the battle was over the minute she got caught, but she still held out for hope. If she could slip lose rather than overpower, but frustration stole her focus and she growled to his taunts. "Lemme go!" Her feet kicked out, small boots attacking the trunk of thighs and aiming for something more delicate. He merely stepped back, out of range and waited for her to exhaust herself.

It worked.

He'd have lifted a hand to help Luther, but two other of his men had secured her. Luther clutched his head and stood up sorely, muttering that the woman was a witch. He probably wasn't wrong as he felt enchanted the minute he saw her brazen gaze that burned him.

You see, most either cowarded or groveled at his feet as Kylo Ren's feet. And while some may have felt that both terms were similar: coward or groveling, it was just that the latter was considerably more pathetic to him. Fear was a tool and a weapon he could use, groveling was disgust and a nuisance wrapped up in honey to help the person swallow it easier.

So when a slip of a woman glared daggers back at him, well he just sort of took interest. Why did she hate him with so much passion? _Ah, she resents her own lack of strength._ How familiar. How far and how long before she'd try to bite him next? _Better not try and find out._ Ren kind of wanted to see her thrash about and allowed it. Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't really place his finger on. 

"Who are you, what do you want?"

Ren's men humored him with a bit of a show of force. Her gaze went to Ushar and Vicrul who held her firm, one on either side of her. She knew their names, she heard of the deeds they had done, but that was then and this was now. They had a stronghold on her arms and another resting on either side of her shoulders. It was excessive because any one of them could have held her at bay with an arm tied behind their backs - except Luther who struggled with tiny women evidently, they'd never let him live it down. No, it was necessary in that it sent a message: she wasn't going to escape. 

So when inspected her once more, this time he took his time. From the scrap of small dirty grey boots and the pants she wore, cuffed at the calf up to her dusty brown hair that she wore in knotd. She was smooth and tanned complexion, little freckles and furious brows attempting to fuse together. She licked her lips and kept her expression taut and rigid, anger colored her cheeks and darkened her eyes just a little bit from being looked over. Perhaps not many respected her because she was poor and not wearing a dress. He placed her around early twenties, but just barely - maybe nineteen? He was usually pretty spot on with his guesses, but it made it hard since she could stand to gain a few extra pounds.

She was small and even smaller sitting down in the chair. It made his neck hurt having to angle his head down so low and for a brief moment he imagined his men were probably silently weeping about their postures as well. Ah well, they could hold on for just a bit more.

"Well tell me where its at you dirty little thing," he prompted once more to stoke the fire in her belly. A flash of anger spread across her face by the spurring of his words. It worked.

"I dont know what you're talking about," she quipped and spoked slow as if he was simple, but he knew she was just nervous. He did managed to make people feel uneasy. Ren didn't laugh, but he felt amused - he felt something, which was saying a lot. For a brief moment he wondered if maybe he should have had her out there on the front lines instead of all the bellyaching men him and his General had to put up with.

She hated his kind long before she knew they were called something. Nobility. The way he crowded her, spoke to her and looked down on her. Just like the rest, just like all the others. He was no better, but he was far far worse. Arrogant and with power, a terrible mix for Rey.

He was tall and from where she was, she sensed he enjoyed towering over her. Like he made every effort to display just how much smaller she was to him. Nothing more than a speck on the road. He made a big show of standing when he could have just sat and she stay standing. She knew his type would never share a table with her so equal footing was out of the question. Finally he came down, a hunched crouch as his palms rested atop of his knees. His broad shoulders rolled up and he kept his face pointed at hers. Like a tiger ready to leap before its powerful paws shredded its prey. She swallowed thickly, but dared not to look away.

Her eyes swept briefly over his face with a nervous twitch, but in that small time frame she was able to observe the bastard. He had a long face, with a paler complexion than hers. A deep pink scar that had healed up long ago but did little to diminish the tyrants good looks. He had dark lashes and a prominent nose and jaw as well as a pair of smooth almost feminine lips, that flinched a little when he recognized her pattern. She looked into his eyes once more and wished he had slipped in shit. Asshole. 

"Well? Got anything to say for yourself you little begging thief?" He kept up the parade of verbal insults deciding that some reaction was better than none. 

She pooled her salvia into her mouth and spit it on his cheek.

He didn't react, except close his eyes and took a deep slow breath. A palm of his black glove over dragged slowly and collected it into his hand. Ren stared at in, shocked, no one had _**ever**_ -

"You're the thief, you are no Hero, you're just a jester parading as a dead man's son." Ah, there it was. The venom, the ire. He'd have backhanded her but he felt he couldn't measure his strength and the blow would possibly kill her. He was too angry and he felt flashes of anger boil him. It wouldn't be the first time his anger had made things more frustrating, he learned that with his Uncle.

"Coward." She whispered, this time it was her turn to dish out the venom. She made note of how bow-tight he looked. It was a good look from where she was sitting. "You got tired of begging for the crown so you stole it. Everyone knows _you_ killed them." He knew the town talked, but _damn_ did she know how to strike a low blow. Her accusations weren't totally unfounded, but not entirely correct. Kylo did not bother to correct any of this. His men braced for whatever Hell he might unleash but he was a poet when it came to saving up anger. This would just be fuel for later. And there would be a later.

"You stole something from me and now _I'm_ taking it back," he looked right at her, daring her to break eye contact and look - it would reveal where it was if she managed to hide it in this makeshift of a shack she called home.

The whole reason he left his castle and came to this edge of this shithole was because a little rat had found it's way into his home while he was away. It was important to him, not just for the momento and small price it might fetch, but also what it represented. His claim to power and also a means of finding his Uncle. 

"It doesn't belong to you!" She shouted and he sensed her wanning fortitude. Leia, The Queen first and second, his Mother, made a big show of always being 'for the people' and now she too was dead for it.

Most thieves had their hands chopped off if they weren't outright hung. So why wasn't she dead yet? His steely resolve was starting to undo her, but she seemed committed. And again, he kind of liked the way she held such a fire in her eyes. She burned him.

And then he struck, his hands on her shoulders as he threw her down to the ground. The chair was swept away and kicked to the corner of the room while _she_ kicked and screamed. "You took something important to me and now I will take something important to you." Vicrul held the front of her shoulders down, his palms flat and his weight pressing. He didn't need Vicrul, but it made it easier and instead grabbed at her kicking legs to wedge himself inbetween. She screamed a little louder, this time panic to season her voice.

That was a nice reaction.

"Maybe I'll take your legs and sell them to the butcher," his stomach tightened when she let out a squelch of a cry much different than before, but he didn't let it reach his face, not this time. He would be cold and icy, just like the brutal man he was. His hands climbed higher up to those sweet soft thighs placing emphasis on where the cuts would be. "Tell me. You know I can take whatever I want." He squeezed, fingerprints pushing to bruise a pattern on her. The pain sent such a fierce growl rolling in the back of her throat, through clenched teeth, but she was devastated and very much afraid.

"You monster," and he creeped up higher, listening to the tremors in her voice. It _did_ something to him, the way she trembled a little under his touch. His eyes swept across her body and face, toward her lips and he swallowed thickly. If he wasn't so sure that she would bite a hole into his face, he would have stolen them. 

"I _am._ "

She sobbed. Despair was beginning to set in and Ren could feel he was even closer to an answer. "It doesn't have to be like this," he hated how he had a limit to these things. Its what kept him weak - so unlike his Grandfather, but he did learn to push past those limits. It was just even he acknowledged his own limits were even there.

She was softer than he anticipated, another feat he wouldn't voice outloud. 

And then she went still. _Holding on_ however, even under the implied threat of torture and death. It smelled she was protecting someone. So his hands moved to her small waist that were quickly engulfed by his hold. The glove of his thumb brushed along her hip and pantline, slow and soothing. She was petite and _small_ , much smaller than he anticipated. "Tell me, you don't have to be afraid. Give me what I want and I promise not to hurt you." He wished he would have remembered to remove his gloves before he began.

Was she cool or hot to the touch? 

Her breath hitched at his touch and felt her thighs were no longer trying to push him away. He paused - he could feel what was coming next. There was a fine line to dance for information, too much despair and he wouldn't be able to get anything. They would just turn inward and he didn't want her to do that. 

"Unkar." Her voice sounded terse and broken, she paused to catch her breath. Her eyes shut as tears leaked, even now she did an amazing job of trying to hold it together. "Unkar Plutt has what you want." 


	2. Meet n' Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twoooo up so quickly, btw its not a historical accurate medieval so yeah. Guess its kind of a fantasy but idk.

They said he was a demon on the battlefield, but what did that matter when she had lived amongst them here in the homeland Everyday Unkar and men like him had stolen, beaten and robbed her. Her life was just one big sport and now, _now_ she was admitting to it. Her chest felt heavy and Rey could only hear how foolish she seemed to him. "He promised me freedom," her words quivered but she was still forcing it all out. Airing out her transgressions so that they could all have a good laugh at her. Now that the tears were here, she couldnt seem to put an end to them. He waited them out patiently.

Somehow she found her hands free enough to wipe at her face, but she did not look back at Kylo or his men. She missed seeing the tension in his face melt a little. "And my friends, if I - _if_ I took the ring, he said he'd let us all go but he lied." His touch was slack now, resting beside her. "He _always_ lies." But it was just too tempestuous of an offer and she fell for it completely baited. Unkar got all the reward without any real risk.

Until now.

Slavery? In his Kingdom? He'd been at war for so long that he felt his subjects must have felt they had forgotten them, perhaps it was worse than he wanted to admit. In his absence and seclusion, grevious wolves took it upon themselves to prey on the weak. No, it already was worse. One look around the deplorable slums and the weary faces of these people and he knew how they hoped for a little. Somewhere after he had returned home, he became disillusioned and had lost sight. His parents were gone. _You're a disgrace, Ben._

"Where is he?" He'd have left the tracking to his men if he didn't have a guide right here in his hands. He sat back a little, his voice sounded impatient - perhaps from all the twisting emotions. She continued to rub at her face, a little dreary and the fire in her cooled a little. With the front of her shirt she picked it up to clean the rest of her face and flashed a little savory midriff in the process.

"He lives in Jakku along the east quadrant near the town's edge." He hadn't been out that far, as it didn't have much to offer.

"I never got your name," he asked, still tempted to keep the girl talking. She hadn't looked at him since the ordeal and it bothered him.

"I never gave it." She rebutted and he opened his mouth to say something else but closed it after. He sank his arm around her small waist and hauled her over his shoulder, her fiery protest began but ended just as quickly.

"You two ride ahead, I want to make sure he doesn't try to escape." He wasn't up for a pursuit, he wanted to end things swiftly and put an end to all of this. So that he could settle the matter between him and her. 

He sank his arm around her small waist and hauled her over his shoulder, her fiery protest began but ended just as it began. She was running low on energy, perhaps from the whole ordeal. Ren found it easier to put the girl on his horse and slip behind her.

Rather than tell her to relax, Ren dug his heels into the sides of the beast and took off. One hand held the reigns and the other held her at the waist securely, like a leverage for her to lean on. His gaze fell down for a brief moment at the closeness of her, but the ride was short lived as they approached the small outpost. 

It took the people one look to see the recognizably Kylo Ren and the men that rode with him before they began to panic and scatter. Everyone making themselves scarce the minute they laid eyes upon him. Boards were sealed shut and people held their breaths.

Ren stopped outside the shop and was the first to dismount. His two men dragged Unkar forward who was bound by rope, a thick middle aged grease of a man. He left the girl atop of his horse for the time being. His clothes were nice, too nice for Jakku but the most telling sign was the quick look of recognition between him and the girl.

Ren stopped to look back at her, noting the look of unease. _Interesting_. "Seems your little bird brought you something of mine, you might know where I can find it?" Unkar merely looked over and since the first words out of his mouth wasnt _yes_ , soon enough Ren's boot was crushing against the hand into the hot dirt below. He too was just a little tired and short on patience. "Save the flattery, I want what she brought you. Do you need help remembering? Its something you wear." He took his pointed sword and poked the thick fatty ring finger and drew a spot of dark colored blood. Then he decided on a pointer finger and with one quick thrust, lobbed off a finger.

There was _much_ screaming and howling.

"Ahhhh! Y-yes YES! How could I forget?? Please, no more, I'll give it to you and anything else!" Unkar chattered, spit flying from his mouth and into the dirt. His men allowed him up and as he clutched at his wrist, he shot the girl an enraged look. Ren's eyes followed the path but he couldn't make sense of her expression. There wasn't the same amount of anger but muddled disgust mixed in, like peeking into a barrel of expired food and found that it was moving too. 

They moved inside the shop but Ren wasn't interested in looking around. Most of the items here, a gold butterknife and plate, delicate teaware and more unusual stolen goods. At least Unkar was smart enough to not try to feed Ren any blatant lies. Instead the man moved quickly with his good hand, freeing a key from his hip and opening a locked blue box. The source of his contention was brought forth, a silver band ring with a medium sized gem that was protected by the design itself. 

His Mother's Ring. 

His hand enclosed around it and brought it into his pocket. It was a long while before Unkar sighed a breath. "Well now that the matter is taken care of, is there anything else I could be of service to?" Always a merchant.

"Yes."

Ren's dark eyes lifted up from the counter and onto Unkar as if he had finally acknowledged something. His breath was shakey and he squelched out a "What?" With nothing else to follow. 

"The girl," his voice trembled low and he kept his gaze on him for the slightest tell. "The one outside, she has friends, where are they?" 

"They uh," a lie was coming, "left," Unkar looked past him but returned to look back at Kylo once more then down. "Two days ago." 

"You mean you sold them, didn't you?" She never bothered to look back at Kylo, all her rage and anger stalked forward to Unkar. The most precious and flimsy items she could find, she threw. The porcelain tea set - cracked - as Unkar dodged and hollered for her to stop. When Kylo didn't interject or defuse the situation, Unkar grew a bit more bold taking Kylos lack of involvement as complacency. 

"And I should have sold you! Look at the trouble you dragged into my shop." His voice clamored over her but his next lethal shot came calmly. "No wonder your parents sold you, you're as worthless as they come. You foolish, stupid girl!" 

She had such a pained look of shock and remorse, but her cheeks burned with humiliation. The fire in her eyes cooled just a little and for a brief moment that felt like an eternity, she struggled to collect herself. She wanted to keep shouting, but the only thing that came out was a gentle cracking voice, "What..?" 

She had always been told that they had left, but they would return _someday._ And now it felt like there was a hole, cracking inside her. _Sold? They had.. Sold her?_ To a cretin of a man? 

A whimper left her and her eyes fell to the gold butterknife and then to Ren's sword that was fashioned to his hip. Rey didn't budge when Ren moved to stand before her, she _expected_ another taunt, but he didn't say a word. Instead, his glove hand cupped at her face and she felt her heart flutter. 

Pity, he pitied her, hadn't he? But she didn't hate him for it.

Ren hated that, the tone and that look.

When he approached her, he took a breath and cupped her face. His gloved thumb pressed lightly into the soft pad of her wet cheeks. With a small stroke he saw her eyes flutter shut, her colorful hazels hidden behind wet lashes. Finally his voice crept forward, an octave lower and more hushed than the tone he had prior. "Shhh.. You're not worthless, not to me."

And then with the same hand, he moved it from her face and gripped the hilt of his sword. He unsheathed the broad blade and a harsh grunt left him as he thrusted the blade into the thieving's merchant chest called Unkar. Shocked expressions greeted him and as he held the blade's hilt taut, he twisted it before extracting it with the same force. He'd keep it secret the exact moment he felt Unkar heart stop, but his intent was all the same. As the man dropped dead, Ren wiped it on the dead man's shoulder before sheathing it and turning to 

He was gentle, but also terrifying. She wanted to run, but her feet felt glued to the floor and her legs like mush. She took a deep breath, but it was a shaky at best. She had wanted him dead, but did he do it because she couldnt? Or because Unkar was an accomplice to her theft?

Rey knew of the man's deeds and how Plutt leeched off the hard work of others. The many nights her and her friends went hungry and also his slave trading scheme on the side. She knew Unkar might die one day, but she didn't know it would be Kylo Ren. 

If she hadnt had gotten caught, then he would still be alive. Her breathing sharpened and her mind churned over several different scenarios, but it was blotted out when Kylo returned to her. Would he feel the need to silence her or punish her? And what about before? 

Logically Rey knew she should run or plead for forgiveness. She wanted to live to see her friends again, even if the chances of that were now so marginally slim that it was a joke. Her eyes glanced to Unkar frame, the little bit she could see from around Kylo and her words came next were strained.

"Was.. it.. because of _me?"_ Her lips and tongue prickled and the color drained from her face. She felt hot but clammy and she felt slow. He was speaking, but was he saying something to her? She took a step forward and then back, her balance was off as the room moved around so quickly. And then everything went dark.


	3. My Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just hungry." She wanted to stop herself from spilling the truth, but she couldn't watch him toil away. It was too hard for her to turn a blind eye to people in pain and it was how Unkar used it against her. 
> 
> "That makes two of us." He stood with Rey in arms and the sudden shift of energy sent a nervous tingle through her spine. Like he might just drop her. He gave her an incredulous grin, like he knew something she didn't. So this was it then?
> 
> ***
> 
> Kylo Ren feeds Rey a snacc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 3. I realize now I like writing soft Kylo.. but he's kind of a brat? It must be a solo thing.

A cool splash of water poured down her face. A large, nervous and unsettled hand cupped the remains to wipe it across the hollow of her throat. "Drink," a deep voice spoke as she felt something cool pour down her dry and parched throat. A second attempt was made as she groaned and by the third drink, she choked and turned her head to cough. Her hands came to rub at her face, she felt refreshed lightly. "Shit, sorry." Her shoulders tightened briefly, her leg kicked out to try and sit more upright, but ultimately it was the guiding hands that held her that helped her more upright in the arms of a man.

Her eyes fluttered open and it took another moment to realize where she was at, outside under a patchy grass and tree. She felt drained and disoriented, like she was missing a chunk of time. His expression waited on her, patient, but he seemed so _nervous_. The great slayer, Kylo Ren was nervous. Wait, what? "How do you feel?" _Dizzy_. _Light_ - _headed_. No, actually her head felt so heavy and her face was quite numb. If not for the cool water, she felt she may have passed out again.

"Good," she choked out, now she could add liar and thief to her name. She didn't know what she looked like, but he took another look at her face and expressed discontent. Which said a lot since the time she shared with him, however brief she had only ever seen one other emotion: annoyance.

"You're unaccustomed to people helping you." _Well someone give the guy a medal_ , she wanted to retort. _Got ourselves a real code breaker_ , but she didn't have the strength to retort and instead fell oddly silent. 

Maybe he wanted her at full strength to torture, no fun in a sand rat who didn't kick or bite back - she assumed. She turned her head away, spotting two of his knights nearby and Plutts shop. No one was kind to her, not without wanting something to gain. Before she could work up a question, not that she would ask, his strong fingers turned her gaze back to his. The gesture stole her breath. The way he moved her, two fingers on her cheek and his thumb under her chin. He was holding her so carefully, like a small fragile teacup amongst Plutts stolen goods. A farcry from the earlier time when he mounted her in front of his men and bruised her thighs. 

She found him gazing at her - could Kylo Ren gaze? - Those deep browns that looked much lighter in the sun. It was painful how starved for affection she was, that she saught it in her own captor. Her gaze sank to his lips and then his neck before closing. The rustling of paper was heard. He held her close with one hand and with his free one he had retrieved 

"Suck on this," a command, so _there_ was. He pressed a hard but sweet treat between her lips, it would be impossible to reject food of any sort and she hated him learning that. Defiant, she pocketed the candy in her cheek. She would not just do as he asked but _oh-._ She squirreled it briefly, but it was hard to ignore the taste: it was an orange burst of flavor, one she knew she would never forget.

"You fainted," he kept looking her over with those dark eyes and still pointing at the obvious. He seemed _wounded_ by the idea and she questioned if he was seeking an apology.. How deft could he be? Two days of not eating and not drinking enough would make anyone faint. Rey had simply run out of energy, it was simple and sad fact. She wouldn't divulge any more info as he had already seen enough of how pathetic her life was. "I was worried," her eyes fluttered to him, but he wasn't looking at her, just past the place on her shoulder. He was being honest and restless, it seemed to confuse him as well as her.

"I'm just hungry." She wanted to stop herself from spilling the truth, but she couldn't watch him toil away. It was too hard for her to turn a blind eye to people in pain and it was how Unkar used it against her. 

"That makes two of us." He stood _with_ Rey in arms and the sudden shift of energy sent a nervous tingle through her spine. Like he might just drop her. He gave her an incredulous grin, like he knew something she didn't. So this was it then? 

"Are you.." No, she didn't even want to ask, it was crazy to hear the rumors, but she couldn't stop the words from forming. "Are you going to eat me?"

"What?"

Two of his men snorted sharply and were putting distant rapidly, fist balled up and shoulders shaking with long lengthy strides that boarded on power walking. One coughed and the other cleared their throat, but their goal was all the same. To hide behind their horses and laugh. 

"Well I stole.. From _you_." 

"Ah. You _did_." Was all he offered, he shot a quick look at his knights to make sure he remembered which of the two it was. He knew the rumor might leak, he could just punish them both if that was the case.

"So.. Unkar stole from you and he.." _Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out._ Just remembering the scene made her legs mush together and as her heart rate fluttered, she knew then that she would be face down in the dirt.

"He met his fate, but that's not why." He pursued his lips and decided that he wasn't going to admit it. "Wait, I never got your name."

"I never gave it," she retorted but decided that she wasn't up for being difficult. "Its Rey." She was flat in saying it.

"Right well, Rey," he stopped to taste her name, finding it suited her far better than thief since she had done such a poor job of it.

"I'm not going to kill you," right well that would be a waste. Plutt always said you could get the most out of people and it was why he didn't just outright kill them.

"Your not?" Her stomach tightened, she sounded far too hopeful to her own liking. She sucked on her bottom lip, nervous and his eyes followed as if thinking of something important. At least he hadn't laughed at her, she already felt pathetic enough.

"No." It was all he offered her before putting her back up on a beast of a horse. He slid in behind her and took the reigns, his hands encircling her and she leaned into him. He didnt spare a look to his men and his knights, _dared_ not to look Ren in the eye. They knew it would be too knowing and telling. It was their fault that such a terrible rumor began in the first place.

The ride back to his castle seemed far more smoother than before. The scenery around them changed and she knew they were getting close when there were more and more trees. A farcry from how dry and desolate Jakku was. She didn't spare too much attention other than what she could see by tilting her head upright. The curve of his jaw and the mesh of black unruly hair, he glanced down when he felt her spying on him but she quickly averted her gaze.

Maker, he smelled like warm spice and she wasnt sure, but part of the forest seemed to stick to him as well.

Servants were there to greet him and his knights at the gate. A man, tall with straight posture and orange hair. A maid with clean black hair swept back and a stable boy, a bit shorter from the bunch. She wondered if it was everyone else who was erroneously tall and not just her lack of height. 

"I take it you found the _thief_?" The redhead spoke in her and Kylos direction, not at all holding back the salt in his words at the mention of thief. 

"I did," Kylo spoke cooly, the last to dismount from his horse. He made it seem so easy and effortless. He turned his back to the redhead who was bursting to know just who the woman was. His hands came to her waist and she swallowed tightly, unsure and placed her hands over his forearms to help hold herself upright. He squeezed her tighter than necessary and she realized he was still keeping her there. 

"And I killed him." He finished and they all heard the man flutter.

"Well then who is she?" He turned his face to Rey and she saw his expression, common of nobles- he was disgusted by her. It was a look his type wore well.

It was a strange time to remember that Kylos first impression of her boarded on humor in his words and annoyance on his face, but never disgust. Kylo whipped his head to the man over his shoulder and she could feel his fingers sink in, pissed to be _questioned_. "My liege." He added as an afterthought and his gaze backed down, eyes to the floor as if he was regretful to be so bold.

A small sound crept from her throat at the sensation, it wasn't painful but startling. He resumed his attention immediately back to Rey, but he effortlessly pulled her from the horse and eased her down to her feet. He was slow about it, displaying both strength and caution. And to drive a point. "She's my reward," now it was her turn to whip her head at him. She looked up immediately and a protest was forming.

"Excu-" she began, but he abruptly cut her off 

"She's _mine_. I took her from the thief and his life." He added, watching her expression still. "Make sure she's fed and cleaned," his voice was toward the maid who stepped forward, eyes never looking up. The maid had an agile courtesy, even if Ren never would see it the attempt was always there.

She knew then that after she had eaten and grown a little stronger, she would just escape. Kylo Ren was dangerous enough as it was, she didn't want to be in an equally hostile environment too. He leaned down to whisper in her ear as if finally remembering something. "Go ahead and try to run." His breath brushed over her ear, hot from the ride. He pulled away just to meet her eyes as his seemed to express a seedy dark humor that made a shiver run up her spine. She resisted it. "It'll be more fun." She swallowed dryly and turned to follow the maid, but everything went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.. My Rey seems so idk damsel haha, but I promise it wont be forever.


End file.
